


I Put a Spell on You

by casuallyOtaku



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Kayfabe is real, Trying my best, first time in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyOtaku/pseuds/casuallyOtaku
Summary: Zelina Vega is attracting the attention of one Aleister Black, a fact she is repulsed by. Or is she?





	1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Zelina Vega was very good at what she did.

Whether it was arranging a fight, hyping up her clients, or even, on the occasion, securing a win, she did it the best.

Which was why she was marching at the top speed her little frame, and her black pumps, could carry straight to the office of one Hunter Helmsley.

Her tight black dress might have tried to restrict her speed, but she was stomping with such ferocity, that a few of the crew steered clear of the petite manager/wrestler.

She reached the door of Triple H’s temporary office. A bodyguard was her doorman.

“Ma’am, you cannot come in.”

Zelina wheeled onto the man. 

“I. am. Zelina. Vega. And if you want to see me tranquilo, you best move out of the way.”

He must’ve acknowledged the severity of her countenance, that he quickly moved to the side to let her pass.

The door swung open, slamming into the wall.

“A FIGHT WITH ALEISTER BLACK?! BLACK?!” Zelina shrieked at the businessman in a rather large blue suit, who was looking up quite surprised from his phone call.  
“Luke, I’m going to have to call you back,” the man grunted into the cellphone before hanging it up. He sighed and rolled his shoulders. Hands clasped under his nose, he addressed the woman in front of him with a beleaguered tone.

“How can I help you Ms. Vega?”

Zelina did not come in here to play coy. She crossed her arms and pouted.

“You heard me. Why is Andradé fighting Aleister Black tomorrow night on Smackdown?! Him, of all the men in this locker room? He will literally kill Andradé, kill him! Where’s the respect?! Where’s the push we were promised?!”

Hunter sighed.

“Aleister Black is one of our hottest commodities and Andradé needs to prove himself. I mean, how can we be confident enough to push him if he cannot face a challenger like Black?” he interjected.

She had watched that creep stalking around backstage, stoic and silent, never interacting with anyone aside from a fight. The rumors swirled. He built altars in locker rooms that contained poppets, blood, and Satanic imagery. His tattoos turned his physical body into a menagerie of consorts between the things that would keep anyone awake at night. He most likely cut chicken throats on the weekends. He lived alone, eat alone, slept alone. There was only room for the King of Demons in his heart.

Zelina desperately wanted to clutch the crucifix she had around her delicate neck, tucked away above her cleavage.

“Aleister is beneath Andradé,” Zelina insisted, albeit with a slight shake in her voice.

“Would you rather have him fight someone like the Demon, or Fiend?”

She stopped and gulped. Aleister was scary, but not like those… subhumans. Zelina had watched Finn’s horrible transformation in person once. Listening to his bones cracking, his screams, his skin rippling, Zelina couldn’t stomach it. And the Demon King itself? A nightmare. Not to mention the Fiend. He might not be possessed, but that made it worse. He was a human He would rip of Andradé face right off.

“Are we at an agreement?” Hunter asked, cocking one eyebrow.

The Latina grimaced, “The Occultist it is.”

And with a turn of her heel, she marched out of the room, wondering how she would tell Andradé the news.

Maybe she wasn’t as great at her job after all.

///

As she strutted away from the now slammed door, Zelina sighed. She needed to find Andradé. Why did the company hire such dangerous men? Why could they not put their trust into prized fights, like her client?

Deep in thought, she did not see the man in front of her, walking in the opposite direction, until her shoulder slammed into his.

“Hey, watch where you are going, cabro-“ She stopped mid curse as she looked up, up, up.

There, staring down at her, was Black.

Her breath got caught in her throat and she was vaguely aware that the man’s heavily tattooed hand rested on her upper arm. But, it was his eyes that pinned her in place. Gray, with flecks of black. Cold, but yet…

It was if they were trying to tell her something.

So, she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.


	2. Chapter 2: So it Begins...

They waited in awkward silence next to gorilla position.

Zelina looked over at her client, his face staring forward. His lip were pressed together and his forehead was slightly furrowed.

“We will win,” Zelina spoke.

Andradé finally looked down at her, his furrow growing more pronounced.

“We better.”

His meaning was understood. She nodded.

The music began.

Zelina felt the mic heavy in her hand. It was her time to shine.

Emerging from behind the screen, a chorus of boos greeted them unsurprisingly. Many were jealous of Andradé’s raw talent, talent that no one could replicate. But those thoughts had to take a backseat. Aleister Black was waiting, as Andradé struck a pose.

He was sitting cross legged in the ring, staring intently down the ramp. His shoulders were tense and his whole body reminded Zelina of a cobra, coiled and ready to strike in an instant. Andradé did his best not to look fearful.

She quivered slightly and pulled mic to her lips.

“Well, well, well,” she started, “If it isn’t the WWE Universe again, refuse to acknowledge stardom when it arrives. Andrandé is that star, high above everyone else in this pathetic city. And especially above…”

She paused for a moment and slowly lifted a single, manicured finger toward Black’s unnerving gaze.

“You. Have anything to say for yourself~?”

He did not flinch. Instead, he remained staring. AT HER. Zelina shuddered. Why was he staring so fixedly at her?

She quickly went back to her job, plastering her winning smile on her face.

“You could never beat Andradé, even with your… mojo or whatever is that you do. And you, the WWE Universe,” she sang, spinning around at the end of the ring, “you will all have the privilege of witnessing ANDRADE!!!!!”

And with that, Andrade stepped into the ring, Aleister slowly rising to his feet to stare down his opponent.

Zelina could have sworn, from behind the turnbuckle, that Aleister Black’s eyes drifted to and fro as the announcer spoke.

But there was no time to dwell on that fact nor on how she had gotten a sinking feeling in her stomach.

The bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today because I want to remain committed to this fanfic. Thus, baby steps. Next chapter, we will finally get some Aleister/Zelina action!!!! And by action I mean nothing that would make your mama blush. But still! ACTION!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in a long time so I might be rusty. But, the power of Aleister/Zelina propels me forward!


End file.
